


Wrong Number

by darkpanda22



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkpanda22/pseuds/darkpanda22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the middle of the night and I’m walking home alone in the dark and there’s this guy following me and he’s starting to gain on me and I found this phone booth with a lock on the door and I tried to call my best friend but my hands were shaking so badly I accidentally dialed the wrong number and I don’t even know you but help me” AU</p><p>Or</p><p>Ray and Michael work at a game store in New York and Ray walks home everyday after work. Alone. In the middle of the night. Something was bound to happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

 

Ray normally walked to and from his job at a small game store that was a little less than a quarter of a mile from his apartment complex. He’d always decline his friend, Michael, when he’d offer of taking him home and nothing bad had come from Ray walking home alone, in the middle of the night, in New York. Until, tonight.

 

-

 

“Alright, Michael. See ya tomorrow, dude!” Michael frowned “Are you sure you don’t want a ride home? It’s Friday!” Ray sighed “Yes, I’m sure. If it makes you feel better I’ll call you when I get home.” Michael sighed “Fine. See ya tomorrow, Ray.” Ray smiled and waved, tossing a loud “See ya!” over his shoulder as he left the store. He noticed there weren’t any people on the street so he smiled and started to hum softly. It was maybe around 20 minutes after he started humming that an eerie feeling crept up on Ray. He frowned and looked around, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw a man was a couple of feet behind him. Ray quicken his steps and made some weird turns that he normally wouldn’t take just to see if the man was following him. Ray’s pulse increased when he realized he was. So, Ray started walking faster than before, regretting not taking Michael’s offer the whole time. He took a chance to glance back and almost screamed when he noticed the man was getting closer to him. Ray searched the streets frantically for anything with a lock so he could call Michael. Spotting a phone booth with a lock, he sprinted toward it and locked the door, fumbling slightly with his phone before he typed in Michael’s number. It rung for a second, and Ray almost fainted when a deep “Hello?” met his ears. “Y-y-you’re not Michael..” The man sounded confused “No, uh- my name’s Joel-“ Then there was a bang on the booth he was in and Ray screamed, cowering in the corner, whispering “Help me, help me, help me..!” as the man banged on the booth. “Where are you?” Ray peaked his head up when the banging stopped and found the man was gone so he looked for a land mark. “I’m in a phone booth with a lock by the subway.” He looked around and yelped when he saw something glint in the night. “I’m on my way. Just keep talking to me okay?” Ray was all but shaking now, the man had something shiny, most likely a gun or a knife. “O-okay.” “What’s your name?” The banging started up again and Ray buried his face into his knees, whimpering out his name. “Ray? That’s a nice name. What’s happening right now?” Ray frowned, gathering up a little courage to peak at the man outside the booth and what he saw made him whimper again. “He- He’s gonna k-kill m-m-me..He has a k-k-knife..” “He’s not gonna kill you just hold on, I’m almost there.” “O-okay.” The banging stopped again but Ray didn’t have it in him to look up so he kept his face buried in his knees, crying softly.

 

-

 

Then there was silence. The kind of silence that weighed heavily on Ray and suddenly he was more scared than before. “It- It’s quiet Joel..I don’t k-know where he is..” “It’s okay, I think I see the booth. It’s right across from the subway right?” “Y-yeah.” Ray chanced a look up and squinted when car lights flooded through the booth. Ray heard running the opposite direction of the car and whimpered, stuffing his face back into his knees. He was still out there. “Ray? Is he still here?” “H-he was running away from you’re c-c-car.” He heard soft thuds pass the booth and Ray prayed to any god there was to get him and Joel out of this alive. “I think I scared him off with my car. He’s gone Ray. Open up the booth and I’ll take you home okay?” Ray shakily stood and looked around, spotting the most gorgeous man he had ever seen walking back toward the booth. He blinked and turned to unlock the booth. Ray wiped away the few tears that still lingered on his face as Joel stopped in front of him. “Are you alright?” Ray smiled weakly “Y-yeah..T-thank you, Joel..” Joel smiled and Ray felt his heart race. “You’re welcome, Ray. You ready to go?” Ray just nodded, not trusting his voice, and the two walked back to Joel’s car, Ray sticking so close to Joel that Joel grabbed Ray’s hand to ease his nerves. Ray had visibly deflated, his previous look of paranoia melted into a brief moment of shock before he was smiling to himself. Joel had glanced at him and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at seeing Ray smile. The man was adorable, one of the cutest people Joel had ever seen and god he wanted to keep that smile on his face. Then, reluctantly on both parts, they let each other’s hands go and got into Joel’s car. Joel pulled away from the booth and backed out on the road. “So where are we going?” Ray looked around, trying to figure out exactly where he was. “Sorry, uh my apartment complex is a few blocks to the left.” Joel smiled “It’s fine.” They lulled into an unwanted silence, both of them wanting to speak to the other but not knowing what to say.

 

-

 

They got to Ray’s apartment complex and Ray frowned, not wanting to leave Joel. “Uh- Thank you, again, Joel for coming to help me..” Joel grinned at him “It’s no problem, Ray. I didn’t mind.” Ray smiled and bit his lip as he reached for the handle. Joel’s smile turned sad. He didn’t want Ray to leave. But, Ray paused and turned back to Joel. “Yeah?” Ray gnawed on his lip “Um.” Ray paused again before he seemed to steel himself. “Are you busy, tomorrow?” Joel’s smile slowly grew wider and he said “Are you asking me out?” Ray sputtered, blushing heavily “Uh- Uh, If you want too?” Joel chuckled lightly “Of course. What did you have in mind?” Ray blinked and looked at him in shock before he was smiling again and Joel’s heart swelled at the genuinely happy expression he wore. “I thought maybe a movie and dinner? If that’s okay?” Joel returned his smile “That’s fine. What time?” “Probably around 6.” “Okay. I’ll come pick you up and we can go from there.” Ray bit his lip and suddenly he leaned forward and gave Joel a quick kiss on the cheek before he was getting out of the car. “See you tomorrow, Joel!” Joel was in a sort of shock and held up a hand to where Ray kissed him and slowly a big grin spread across his face as he watched Ray walk into his apartment building. Joel sighed happily as he pulled away from the building and toward home. And as they laid in their respective beds that night, both of them couldn’t help but think ‘Thank god he/I dialed the wrong number.’

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know how I did. Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
